Silly Questions
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. / "Nee-chan, kenapa perut Nee-chan besar sekali? Apa ada bolanya?" / "Ini bukan bola, Naruto-kun. Ada bayi di dalam perut Nee-chan." / Oneshot / chibi SasuNaru / slight ItaKyu / #12 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Silly Questions** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

**Warning** : AU, chibi SasuNaru, slight ItaKyu, family, humor maybe?

#12 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Tuk tuk tuk

Pintu kayu sebuah rumah sederhana diketuk beberapa kali, membuat seseorang dari dalam rumah menyahut cukup nyaring, "Tunggu sebentar."

Para tamu—yang terdiri dari dua keluarga—berdiri di depan pintu masuk menunggu pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Keluarga Sang Pemilik rumah terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan dua anak, begitupun dengan keluarga satunya—tetangga dekatnya. Kedua keluarga itu telah sepakat akan mengunjungi salah satu anggota keluarga yang kini tengah hamil lebih dari lima bulan, bersilaturahmi.

Kriieeett

Terdengar derit pintu dibuka seseorang membuat berpasang mata tertuju pada seseorang di balik pintu. Kazuki—lelaki pemilik rumah ini yang berstatus sebagai suaminya Naruko—mempersilakan mereka masuk, menuju ruang tamu yang letaknya dekat dengan taman samping rumah—di depan dekat sekali dengan jalan raya sehingga terasnya pun tak lebih dari satu meter persegi.

Para Suami—Minato, Fugaku, dan Kazuki—mengobrol di kursi-kursi yang terdapat di teras samping. Sedangkan Para Istri dan anak—Mikoto, Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke—duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dan jangan lupakan kehadiran dua remaja yang duduk di bibir pintu sedang memainkan _game _dengan asyiknya.

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang sepinggang datang membawa lima cangkir berisi air teh di sebuah nampan cukup besar. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja, mengambil dua cangkir teh di depan Mikoto dan Kushina.

Kushina dan Mikoto berdiri, memeluknya secara bergiliran. "Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruko—wanita itu—mengelus-elus perutnya sembari tersenyum simpul. "Bulan ini bulan ke tujuh." Naruko teringat sesuatu. Ia belum menyuguhkan air teh itu pada lelaki-lelaki yang di teras samping. "_Kaa-san_, _Ba-san_, Naruko ke teras dulu."

Mikoto dan Kushina mengangguk, mereka duduk kembali dan mencicipi sedikit teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam terus mengamati perut kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Sekembalinya Naruko dengan nampan kosong di tangannya, tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, "_Nee-chan_, kenapa perut _Nee-chan_ besar sekali? Apa ada bolanya?"

Wanita bersurai merah dan biru tua itu terkekeh pelan. Dasar anak-anak. Wanita hamil dikira main ibu-ibuan apa?

Naruko tersenyum, ia menyimpan nampan kosong itu di meja lalu duduk di sofa panjang yang diduduki Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ini bukan bola, Naruto-_kun_. Ada bayi di dalam perut _Nee-chan_." Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya, menunjukkan bahwa di dalam perutnya itu ada nyawa yang akan terlahir ke dunia.

Sasuke yang menyimak pembicaraan Naruto dan kakak perempuannya mengerutkan dahi. "Kok bisa bayi dimasukkin ke perut?"

Krik

Semua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu sontak _speechless_. Menatap Uchiha bungsu dengan mulut setengah terbuka—yang tak lama kemudian mengatup kembali.

"Itu ..." Naruko menampakkan seulas senyum kaku. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, berusaha mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan bocah beriris obsidian itu.

Mikoto akhirnya membuka suara, "Itu karena Naruko-_nee_ sama Kazuki-_nii_ udah nikah," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke dan Naruto ber-oohh ria sembari ngangguk-ngangguk sok paham. Naruko menghela napas lega, setidaknya—mungkin—jawaban Mikoto tadi memuaskan mereka berdua. Wanita calon ibu itu permisi sebentar untuk menaruh nampan ke dapur dan membawa kue-kue kering di hadapan mereka.

Untuk sesaat, kedua bocah balita itu melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya masih banyak berseliweran di pikiran mereka. Mereka asyik memakan kue-kue kering yang disuguhkan Naruko. Sedangkan Kushina dan Mikoto, mereka asyik mengobrol dengan Naruko mengobrolkan perihal bayi yang tak lama lagi akan lahir itu.

"_Kaa-san_, kalo udah nikah bisa punya anak?" tanya Naruto, menginterupsi obrolan ketiga wanita itu.

Kushina mengangguk. "Huum."

Naruto dan Sasuke manggut-manggut. Naruto melihat Kyubi mengambil setoples kue, lalu menaruhnya di dekat ia dan Itachi duduk. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kalo Kyu-_nii_ sama Itachi-_nii_ nikah, bisa punya anak juga?"

Reaksi orang-orang di ruangan itu adalah;

Kushina dan Mikoto tersedak teh yang mereka minum—sampai-sampai Naruko menghampiri mereka untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya secara bergantian.

Itachi yang sedang bermain _game _di ponselnya sontak menjatuhkan ponselnya itu—untung terjatuh di atas keset pintu yang berbulu.

Kyubi menjatuhkan kue salju yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dengan bola mata melebar dan gurat-gurat merah tipis menjalar ke pipinya.

Mereka semua terpaku dan terdiam. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjelaskan hal-hal seperti itu pada kedua bocah yang masih balita ini?

"_Ba-chan_, _Kaa-chan_, bisa gak?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengembalikan kelima orang itu ke alam sadarnya. Itachi dan Kyubi pura-pura tak mempedulikan obrolan mereka dengan bermain _game _dan menikmati kue salju—padahal dalam hati gelisah setengah mati.

Kushina meminum sedikit air tehnya, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir yang bersisa setengahnya lagi itu ke atas meja. Ia tersenyum canggung menatap putra bungsunya itu, juga bergantian menatap Sasuke. "Err, Naruto, Sasuke, mana mungkin mereka menikah."

Mikoto mengangguk mengiyakan. Dua laki-laki yang menikah itu ... agak tabu.

"Kenapa gak mungkin, _Kaa-san_?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyubi—yang ditatap sontak merasa diperhatikan sehingga iris birunya bersibobrok dengan iris Kyubi.

Detik itu juga, Kyubi merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya. _Semoga hanya perasaanku saja_, batin Kyubi dalam hati. Tapi melihat tatapan heran Naruto padanya, ia tahu pasti adiknya itu hendak berkata sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan salah satu kejadian memalukan yang pernah dialaminya. "Naruto pernah denger Kyu-_nii_ bilang—"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya karena kakak lelakinya itu memberikan tatapan mengerikan, seakan menyuruhnya berhenti berkata atau ia akan mati—oke, pikiran bocah satu ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyu-_nii_ apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Naruto menggeleng, tak sanggup mengatakan sebuah pernyataan itu—tentu saja takut diancam Kyubi lewat _death glare _yang mengerikan itu.

"Kyu-_nii_ suka sama _Nii-chan_! _Nii-chan_-nya juga suka Kyu-_nii_!" seru Sasuke, mewakili Naruto dengan polosnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Semua mata kini terarah pada Itachi dan Kyubi yang membelalakkan bola matanya. Kyubi dan Itachi mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa kedua bocah itu cerewet sekali sih?

Kyubi menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan di depan dada, menyangkal perkataan Sasuke. "Lho? _Kaa-san_, _Ba-san_, jangan percaya mereka! Mereka cuma anak kecil." Kyubi merangkul Itachi—dengan susah payah ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan berharap pipinya tak memerah—dengan cengiran masih tampak di bibirnya. "kita ini temen baik ya 'kan?"

Itachi tersenyum kaku. "Haha mereka cuma bercanda kok," tambah Itachi.

Melihat gelagat kedua remaja yang terlihat agak salah tingkah itu, Kushina dan Mikoto meragukan perkataan mereka. Lagi pula, anak kecil tak mungkin berbohong, bukan? Namun mereka segera mungkin menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan kemungkinan kedua remaja itu saling menyukai.

"Oh iya, tadi pertanyaanku belum dijawab, _Kaa-san_!" seru Naruto. Itachi dan Kyubi kali ini bisa menghela napas lega. Setidaknya pembicaraan tentang mereka yang saling suka itu teralihkan.

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan mana? Oh, pertanyaan tentang Itachi dan Kyubi bisa punya anak atau tidak.

"Misalkan Kyu-_nii_ sama Ita-_nii_ nikah ..." Kushina terdiam sebentar. Bayangan Itachi yang berkeluarga dengan Kyubi terlintas di kepalanya. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. "mereka gak bakal bisa punya anak," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, mendahului Naruto. Ia juga penasaran kenapa Naruko dan Kazuki bisa punya anak, sedangkan Itachi dan Kyubi tak bisa.

Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang menjawab. "Karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki, jadi gak bisa."

Kushina tersenyum, ia mengambil cangkir tehnya. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua bocah ini benar-benar menguras pikiran.

"Emang bikin anak caranya gimana?" tanya Sasuke—sedangkan Naruto masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hampir, hampiiirr saja Kushina menyemburkan air teh yang diminumnya. Tapi akibat yang lain, ia tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalo mau punya anak, sel sperma harus bertemu dengan sel telur—"

Bletak

Itachi menjitak kepala Kyubi yang menjawab tanpa pikir panjang itu. Sontak pemuda itu mengaduh kecil dan menghentikan perkataannya. Ia men-_death glare_ Kyubi dengan tatapan seolah berkata, kau-seharusnya-tak-menjelaskan-sesuatu-yang-tak-sesuai-umur. Kyubi mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, lalu nyengir lebar.

"Nanti kalo udah gede, kalian juga tahu kok," ucap Mikoto, mewakili Kushina yang masih terbatuk-batuk. _Well_, ia terlalu shock mendengar pertanyaan polos Sasuke.

"Yahhh ..." Naruto yang tak menyimak perkataan barusan karena sedari tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri kini membuka suara. Ia melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_chan_, berarti nanti kalo kita nikah, kita gak bakal bisa punya anak."

"Kita adopsi anak aja," tanggap Sasuke, tak kalah seriusnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Sungguh, Kushina dan Mikoto ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok, atau menceburkan diri ke kolam, ke mana saja itu asalkan apa yang mereka alami hari ini hanya mimpi semata. Tapi percuma, ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong.

Naruko yang dari tadi tak bersuara—hanya mendengarkan saja—teringat pada bolu yang masih ada dalam _oven_ yang sengaja dibuat karena acara hari ini. Ia berujar. "Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua, ikut _Nee-chan_ ambil bolu di dapur yuk!"

"Bolu? Asyiikk!" seru Naruto kegirangan, tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke yang bersorak kegirangan juga.

Mereka bertiga pergi, meninggalkan Mikoto dan Kushina yang masih terheran-heran dan ItaKyu— yang sebenarnya mereka berdua juga diam-diam menyimak obrolan itu—terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

Waktu ke rumah Bibi nggak nyangka ternyata Bibiku itu lagi hamil udah lima bulan. Ehhh tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen bikin fic. Jadilah FF ini XD

Maaf kalo absurb hihi xD oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan~

Mind to review? :D

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
